Show me Heaven
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Reita x Uruha / Lemon / Reita retrouve Uruha dans les loges après le concert. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de n'écrire que du lemon ?


**Titre : **Show me Heaven

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Les Gazettos ne m'appartiennent pas, etc, etc...

* * *

La loge dans laquelle pénétra Reita semblait déserte. Déserte et sombre. Les derniers maquilleurs avaient quitté les bâtiments et le groupe lui-même - ou plutôt le reste du groupe - était depuis longtemps parti boire une bière au bar le plus proche.

Le bassiste était donc presque seul lorsqu'il pénétra d'un pas assuré dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et son coeur battait déjà un peu plus vite à mesure qu'il devinait une forme camouflée dans la pénombre bouger à quelques mètres de lui, la silhouette du seul membre de Gazette qui ne s'était pas montré depuis la fin du concert.

Reita eut à peine le temps d'avancer au centre de la loge qu'un claquement retentissait, et lorsque le bassiste se retourna, la porte derrière lui était fermée, le plongeant dans le noir.

Un léger rire se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, provenant de cette silhouette qui se détachait dans l'obscurité à mesure que les yeux de Reita s'habituaient à la pénombre.

"Uruha..." soupira le bassiste, un peu désaprobateur. L'instant d'après, un doigt était posé contre ses lèvres et il sursauta, surpris par la proximité soudaine du guitariste.

Le doigt glissa doucement contre son menton, vers son torse et Reita eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un corps androgyne se plaquait fiévreusement contre le sien.

"Haa... Rei..." susurra contre son oreille la voix d'Uruha plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. "Les lives... Tu sais... Ca me rend... _hot_." Le guitariste avait appuyé le dernier mot, le prononçant en anglais d'une voix

langoureuse qui fit violement frissonner le bassiste.

Reita ne répondit rien et afficha un sourire de prédateur, avançant un peu pour pousser le corps de son amant contre le mur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le guitariste lui sautait littéralement dessus après un live, ce n'était certainement pas non plus la dernière et le bassiste n'y voyait absolument aucun inconvénient.

Uruha poussa un léger cri de surprise en sentant le rebord d'une table heurter ses reins, réalisant soudain que Reita l'avait poussé en arrière presque contre le mur. Le bassiste aggripa possessivement les cuisses de son amant, sans aucune délicatesse et le hissa avec aisance sur la table qu'Uruha avait heurté, le dos de l'androgyne plaqué contre le mur.

Le guitariste gémit plaintivement, comme un chat réclamant les caresses de son maître et écarta les jambes en un mouvement sensuel. Son costume était déjà à demi détaché et Reita n'avait plus qu'à dégraffer le short violet d'Uruha pour atteindre son intimité -- le guitariste ne portait jamais de sous vêtements pendant les lives.

Le bassiste lança à son amant un regard enflammé, refermant lentement ses doigts sur l'érection prohéminente d'Uruha. Celui-ci gémit une nouvelle fois et se cambra contre le mur, écartant plus encore les jambes pour les refermer autour de la taille de Reita.

Le bassiste sourit et déboutonna son pantalon, sans jamais quitter son amant du regard. Parfois, Uruha avait besoin de ça; du sexe presque sans aucune préparation, brutal et passionnel. Le guitariste était sans doute celui qui ressentait le plus l'énergie des concerts et gémissait à présent presque continuellement sous les doigts de Reita qui massaient avec lenteur son sexe impatient.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au bassiste pour mettre un préservatif sous le regard brûlant d'Uruha et l'instant d'après, il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, les posant les jambes de celui-ci sur ses épaules avant de presser son sexe gonflé de désir contre l'intimité du guitariste.

Celui-ci gémit plus fort lorsque le membre de son amant glissa soudain en lui, ses genoux se repliant contre son torse à chaque va et viens de Reita. La position était un peu accrobatique, assis au coin d'une table, contre le mur, les genoux collés aux épaules par les coups de hanches du blond au bandeau. Mais le tiraillement qu'Uruha sentait dans les muscles de ses cuisses étirés à l'extrème rendait le sexe bien plus intense et les gémissements du guitariste gagnèrent rapidement en intensité, à mesure que son corps tremblait de plus en plus fort sous le plaisir qui lui était infligé.

"Rei... Reita !" haleta Uruha, ses doigts se crispant sur les épaules du bassiste. Celui-ci répondit par un gémissement rauque et accéléra encore la cadence de ses mouvements de hanches, se sentant proche de l'orgasme. Et le visage de son amant haletant de jouissance, les joues rougies de plaisir, poussait Reita à augmenter le rythme encore et encore jusqu'à faire crier le guitariste, les yeux clos dans une grimace d'extase alors qu'il se lâchait sur le tissu violet de son costume de scène.

Le bassiste poussa un long gémissement, rauque et à peine audible, lorsqu'il sentit l'intimité d'Uruha se resserrer spasmodiquement autour de sa virilité. Reita se coucha contre le guitariste et gémit plus fort, la tête au creux du cou de son amant alors qu'il marquait à son tour le corps d'Uruha comme sien, après un dernier et violent coup de hanches.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés, puis Reita se releva le premier et il était complètement rhabillé lorsqu'Uruha daigna ouvrir les yeux. Le guitariste baissa les yeux et un sourire mi émerveillé, mi embarassé se dessina sur ses lèvres, il lança à son amant un regard pervers et coupable et murmura comme un enfant fautif :

"Ahh.. J'en ai mis sur mon costume de scène... Dis, tu me nettoies ?"

Et un lent sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Reita, ses yeux brillants de convoitise dans la pénombre du local.


End file.
